Archived:Elena Charisteas
|- | Άλλα |- | |- | List of Spells |- | |- | Truth Spell (Αλήθεια) |- | For those who want the truth revealed Open their hearts and secrets unseal From now until its now again From now which the memories end For those who are now in this house Only truth will be heard from their mouths |- | |- | List of Potions |- | |- | See full list here |} History Σχετικά με μένα So I guess I'll write the about me section in English, although I prefer Greek, even though I do speak English fluently, as my father made sure I could speak multiple languages growing up. You see my dad is actually a prince in Greece's royal family. He's not heir to the throne or anything, but I guess if 6 people died he would be. Don't get any ideas about calling me princess, I may have grown up in privilege, but the grass isn't always greener on the other side. I grew up knowing nothing of who my real mother was. I also grew up pretty much being raised by tutors and nannies. Now my favourite nanny came to us when I was 4 and stayed with me right up until....well....I'm getting ahead of myself. So her name was Lysandra, and if she had a last name she never told me. She was beautiful, she had long auburn hair, and hazel eyes. I had always hoped that her and my dad would get married, but my dad is pretty stuck on the whole royalty thing, and as Lysandra wasn't connected in any way to any royalty anywhere, that was never going to happen. So as my father was usually busy and away on business, Lyssie (my nickname for Lysandra) was really the only parent-like figure that I knew. Once when I was 9 I was snooping in Lyssie's room and found a strange deck of cards, they looked like playing cards, but they weren't. Lyssie caught me in her room and explained to me that they were tarot cards, and that she was a practising wiccan, but she cautioned me not to tell my dad as he was against "abnormal" things, and in his eyes, being wiccan was "abnormal" and a bunch of "superstitious nonsense". So I kept Lyssie's secret, because the last thing I wanted was a new nanny, and over time she showed me her cards and stuff. When I turned 12, strange things started happening to me, I didn't know it then but I was coming into my own wiccan/demigod powers. For a couple of years it always seemed that Lyssie was nervous about something, I never told Lyssie, but after a really close car accident that I was in and only survived thanks to Lyssie's quick actions, I overheard her arguing with someone in her room, she was arguing with a woman whose voice I had never heard before, but somehow it seemed "familiar" to me. I heard Lyssie demanding that I be taken to some camp, and something about dangers getting worse and she didn't know how much longer she could watch out for me. Well the woman she was talking to apparently had no high regards for this camp place and told Lyssie to keep protecting me in Greece. On the day after I turned 15, I was outside waiting for my father to come home, he had promised me an extra special birthday present, and I was too excited to wait in doors, I just knew it was going to be the horse I had wanted for so long. Suddenly out one of the upstairs windows I heard Lyssie screaming at me to run, to run as fast as I could and not look back, when I looked back up to see if she was joking, I saw something grab her and pull her back inside. Just then my dad pulled up, and I rant to him crying about Lyssie, something was wrong, there was danger and I didn't know what to do. Suddenly half the house exploded and my dad had just enough time to pull me behind the car for protection from the flying debris. Suddenly out of nowhere another woman appeared, my dad seemed to know her, I didn't but I recognised her voice from the night that Lyssie was arguing with someone in her room. My dad screamed in anger at her, that he knew something like this would happen eventually, and why couldn't a supposed powerful "goddess" protect her own daughter from stuff like this. I was in stunned silence, I was sure Lyssie was dead and was already upset about that, but then to have my father yelling at a strange woman and essentially calling her not just my "mother" but a "goddess". What on earth was going on!! She apologised to my father, that she had hoped to keep me out of having to go to "Camp Half-Blood" for protection, wherever that was, that she wanted me to stay in Greece and be raised by my father. She also told him that she's only "allowed" to do so much to interfere with "mortals" and that she did leave a protector with me, that Lysandra was one of her children too. My father was irate with that, to find out that all this time another "demigod" had been living under his roof. So after a bit of arguing, she took me aside and apparently finally decided it was time to explain things to me properly. All in all, on this horrible day that I lost my best friend and apparently half-sister Lyssie, I also found out that my mother was Hecate, a Greek goddess. I also found out that it would be too dangerous for me to go on living with my father, that I would have to go to camp. So she gave me my daggers and a pet wolf to watch over me. The explosion was on the opposite side of the house from my bedroom so I went and packed (including the special deck of tarot cards Lyssie had given me), and my dad flew me to America, where someone from the camp met us off the plane and together we made it the rest of the way to camp. Camp Life Camp Life Since coming to camp I have made a few friends. When Rowan came back to camp, I had an instant attraction to him, although we got off to a rocky start. We started officially dating just before he left on his quest, The Mountain of Fire Quest. The night the questers returned to camp, with the Alexander's soul, David Beaulieu, made himself known as a traitor, and he stabbed Rowan with a sword tainted in poison and a sleep potion. Rowan spent 2 months in a coma before we finally managed to not only get the ingredients for his cure, but also found Cassiopeia Black lost and alone with her memories wipe. We got her and the ingredients back to camp. Now Cassie has her memories back and gave proof she was never really a traitor, and now Rowan is awake and returned to me. Ικανότητες I am particularly mastered at the art of reading tarot cards, as Lyssie started teaching me this skill at the age of 9. I can see all around me, so no one can sneak up behind me without me knowing about it. I can communicate with wolves and dogs and ask them to do my bidding. Other than that I can do all the basic healing, levitation and protection spells and I'm always learning new ones. Κατοχές Διπλή Στιλέτα Ταρώ ---- Would you like a tarot card reading? Come see me Elena's Tarot Card Readings|Here!!! Βεσπασιανού Βεσπασιανού που μου δόθηκε από τη μητέρα μου. Είναι σε θέση να παραδώσει τα μηνύματα στον οποιονδήποτε και οπουδήποτε, σε κάθε γλώσσα ανά πάσα στιγμή (συμπεριλαμβανομένης της μητέρας μου, αν χρειαστεί). Μπορεί επίσης να βοηθήσει στην προστασία μου στη μάχη. Οικογένεια Relationships ---- Character 3.jpg|Rowan, my boyfriend elena and rowan.jpg|Us together Prettiness.jpg|Me when I first came to camp Elena's section of her cabin.png|My bedroom |} Category:BachLynn23 Category:Lucy Griffiths Category:Elena Category:Charisteas